Givin' Back to You
Givin' Back to You (рус.Отдать Обратно Вам) - это трек Doomstar Requiem и одноименная сцена из мюзикла. Она была написана и спета Брендоном Смоллом. Концепция Во время их похода, чтобы спасти Токи, Дезклок загнаны в угол на улице стаей зомби из Отомстителей. Поскольку зомби значительно превосходили их в количестве, герои раздали оружие, данное им Эдгаром Джомфру и попытались победить толпу с помощью поп-музыки. В этом эпизоде появляется Доктор Роксо и помогает им одержать победу. Постановка широко признана пародией на "Триллер" Майкла Джексона; хореография и костюмы имеют поразительное сходство в обоих музыкальных клипах и стиль песни созвучен с песнями Джексона в то время. Как отзывается сам Брендон Смолл: "Очень понравилось видео "Триллер", и мы поставили дрянных гневных музыкантов в качестве зомби". Была так же пародия на "Boyband song" (Мальчишеский квартет). Дезклок поют в четыре голоса, синхронно танцуя при этом. Текст Оригинал Pickles Oh, what's that sound? Nathan It's the sound of angry musicians congregating... We'll have to fight our way through!! Pickles Looks like we're not out yet These musicians ain't our friends Obscure and broke They hate us for never helping them bloom Nathan They're holdin' us back We're under attack I could fight one or two but not all of these dudes! We need the band There's too many of 'em I can't take 'em all! We gotta think like one of 'em! Pickles Looks like they got us beat! Looks like we'll meet defeat! What if we gave them no reason to hate us anymore? Nathan Gimme the pen I'm gonna write a check so they can buy some groceries and pay the rent Skwisgaar Takes my strings! You could probably use 'ems Pickles Take my sticks and play the drums! Murderface Take my pick and play the bass! Nathan We're gonna help you rock this place! All The only way to get on through you is givin' it back Give it to you! We will beat you but we can help you! It took some time to realize that we are just like you Pickles I can't believe how good it feels to be givin' to you you're givin' back to me! Nathan Oh no, we gotta beat 'em! But these junkies they need us to feed 'em! We need some drugs! Pickles I don't have none! Skwisgaar What's we gonna do!? Murderface Oh shit, we're fucked! Rockzo C-C-C-C C-C-C-C C-C-C-C C-C-C-C C-C-C-C C-C-COCAINE!!! C-C- I'll fend 'em off!! C-C- You save yourselves!! All The only way to get on through you is givin' it back Give it to you! We will beat you but we can help you! It took some time to realize that we are just like you Pickles It feels so good! It feels so good! It feels so good! Oh no no no no It feels so good to be givin' to you! Русский перевод( Корвин) Пиклз Оу, что это за звук? Нэйтан Кажется, это собираются злые музыканты. Придется пробиваться! Пиклз Полпути лишь позади, Эти люди нам враги, Ведь они считают, что должны мы были помогать им. Нэйтан Они на пути, И нам не уйти Я справлюсь с двумя, но не более, знаю я! Нам нужен план! Их слишком много, нас ждет провал, Нам нужна подмога! Пиклз Неужто это все? Нас пораженье ждет? Как сделать так, чтоб перестали ненавидеть они нас? Нэйтан Дай-ка мне ручку, я выпишу чек, пусть купят продукты и заплатят за свет! Сквизгаар Учись гитара, я свой струны дать! Пиклз На вот палочки, учись играть! Мердерфэйс Вот медиатор, я тебе дарю! Нэйтан Мы принесем рок в эту дыру! Дезклок Всего-то надо; отдать сполна то, Что дали вы нам, Вернем вдвойне вам. И побеждать вас, Не нужно для нас Мы осознали, что все вы такие же, как мы. Пиклз Как хорошо: Не оставлять себе, Отдать вам то, что вы давали мне. Хором И побеждать вас, не нужно для нас, Мы осознали, что все вы такие же, как мы. Пиклз Как хорошо: не оставлять себе, Отдать вам то, что вы давали мне. Нэйтан О, нет! Долой с моих глаз! Это наркоты! Они сожрут нас! Есть наркота? Пиклз У меня нет! Сквизгаар Что делает тогда? Мердерфэйс Ну все, пизда! Роксо К-к-к-к-к-к-к-кокс! К-к я справлюсь сам! К-к вы спасайтесь! хором Всего-то надо: Отдать сполна то, Что дали вы нам, Вернем вдвойне вам, И побеждать вас, Не нужно для нас, Мы осознали, что все вы такие же, как мы! Пиклз Как хорошо! Как хорошо! Как же хорошо! Нет-нет-нет! Как же хорошо! Отдать вам все!